Never Grow Up
by luvdragons
Summary: Hiccup and Camicazi have agreed to never grow up, like Fishlegs did. What happens when a certain task forces them to? T for some blood towards the third chapter, which will be posted next Saturday.


Camicazi sat at the kitchen table, sinking her teeth into a hunk of bread. She looked out the open door. The sun was just peeking over Bloodspilt Bay, which was as far as she could see. Hiccup grumbled from behind her, shuffling into the room. Camicazi turned around, grinning.

"You're up early."

"Mm-hm."

"You sound like Toothless. Is Fishlegs up yet?"

"Mm-mm."

"Hiccup, do you want me to make you some oysters?"

"Yes."

Camicazi laughed and turned back around, pushing her chair back and standing up. Four years ago, she would have never have guessed that she owed this guy her life times, like, six. In fact, she wouldn't have predicted she'd even be friends with him. She heard a thump as Hiccup knocked his head into the table. She heard a belch from the fire and turned around. She had never been apt to cook anything. They usually just waited until noon, when Fishlegs got up.

"All done!" she shoved an oyster plate in front of him. "I'm taking one if you don't get off your lazy butt!" she took three. Hiccup jolted up and ate, throwing back his blanket, which was still on him. Toothless crept up behind him and snuck a couple, then lay by the fire, complaining heavily in Dragonese.

"Well, you were hungry."

"I stopped a rebellion."

"Three days ago."

"Good morning, Fishlegs." Fishlegs walked in. Camicazi shoved a plate at him and went to go get dressed.

"Morning. Bye, Camicazi."

"You're WELCOME!" she called, annoyed at the Viking's manners.

"Thor, Camicazi. Thanks."

"So, Fishlegs, you didn't send that letter to Barbara, did you?"

"I did."

"For Thor's-What'd she say?"

"Yes. I suppose the King doesn't like anyone yet?" They heard a thump from the bathroom, and Camicazi cursing her building techniques.

"Er...I don't really have the time or the fighting skills."

"So you like an heir?" another thump.

"Huh? I never said that."

"Hiccup, I know you too well. Plus, I know that one heir in particular-" Camicazi opened the bathroom door loudly, smiling and covered in weapons, quite a change from just seconds before.

"What're you talking about?" she smiled wider, giving her a very fishy look.

"Love." answered Hiccup immediately.

"Let's go for a walk." Fishlegs's eyes snapped to his breakfast.

"I can't...Barbara asked for me to meet her in her tent. We're gonna talk about poetry."

"Hiccup?"

"Sure. But let's go before my father gets up. We don't want to…"

"Good point. Let's head off."

Hiccup ran upstairs, slipped on a new shirt, and ran back before Fishlegs could open his mouth.

"Bye, Fishlegs!" Camicazi waved happily, causing a sly grin from Fishlegs, that Hiccup, not saying a word, walked briskly away from.

"So? Any interesting topics you want to talk about, Cami?"

"What were you and Fishlegs talking about? Barbara?"

"Ugh. Yes."

"He's in too much of a hurry to grow up. What's so cool about being an adult?"

"I have no clue."

"Let's just stay young. Maybe we can save Fishlegs, too, but it looks a little late."

"Ok. Deal. I won't grow up if you won't grow up."

"I'm glad I met you, Hiccup. My life used to be so boring."

"Yeah. Same here."

"I guess if I fell in Love, you'd be the first person I'd tell."

"Thanks. Hey, do want to come with me to the Thing? I need back up."

"Duh. What am I here for if not to be on your team at the Thing?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. What would you do if we had to grow up, Cami?"

"I would take you on dragon rides every morning, and maybe, possibly, if it didn't bore me to death, help Fishlegs with poetry."

"Thank you for being the only one who believed I wasn't dead."

"Who told you?"

"Fishlegs. It really does mean a lot."

"Well I owe you my life, so, I always try to find you, and I wasn't about to lose hope and not repay my debt along with it. That wouldn't be fair to you."

"You already repaid me. You have always believed, and that's enough for me."

"I'm glad that's all it takes, but I insist."

"I know a way you could repay me."


End file.
